Frozen World
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: After Rido's attack on the school was stopped everyone thinks they got away scotch free, but when things start taking a turn for the worst will everyone be able to discover the truth especially when a member of the night class is hiding a secret that could put the whole school in danger.
1. Mission 1- To Avoid

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own Vampire Knight but i do own this story

Frozen World

Chapter One - Misson One to Avoid

Hanabusa Aido slowly stired awake after hearing the bell ring for the end of class the young noble yawned tiredly and went to collect his things. it was odd but for the last few weeks Aido was so tired even though he slept all through the day.

"Hanabusa" hears Aido and he looks up to see his professor walking twords him.

"yes sir?" says Aido as he yawns once again

"Are you getting enough sleep?" says the professor

"Sure am, Why?" question Aido as he finishes packing up his things.

"it's just no natural for a vampire to sleep so much and durring the night especialy" says the professor

"don't worry bout it Professor, I'm probley just getting a bug happens to everyone later" says Aido as he walks out bag in hand once out of view he heads for the bathroom and locks the door then pulls up his sleeves to reveal his arms rittled with pierce marks of his own doing.

He did not understand why they went healing, it made no sence. Acctualy most of the things that were happening made no sence, like how his body began to refuse the blood tablets, like how he could barley sleep at night for fear of his power going out of control like the first night this all began the night after facing off against Rido Kuran.

It was After the battle that Aido decideed to return home for awhile the next morning he began to burn up, but thought madey if was just the fire nearby. He was wrong cause when he woke the next Night the entire manor was encased in ice lucky for him no one was home, so he melted before anyone could see.

Then after melting all the ice he went for some blood tablets, but choked them out emidiatly and drop the glass causing it to shatter as it hit the floor, as well as emptying his stomic on the floor. after doing so he lost his ballance and fell to the floor cutting himself on the broken glass, the instant he smelt his blood the and without even thinking he licked his hand clean, but as soon as the bllod touched his lips the blood lust took over causing him to pierce his own hand after drinking his fill he calmed down, his eyes turned back to normal and he passed out.

The next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed at the school, he looked over to see the head master talking to someone. apon closer inspection Aido realized it to be his father along with Ichigo's Grandfather, who looked enraged.

After a complete cheakup the nurce tells them Aido is okay and can return home emidiatly. Aido flenches as Ichigo's Grandfather aproches his bed making everystep as load and angered as possible.

"Boy, how many more times are you going to humiliate your family, not to mention discrace Lord Kaname?" says his father

"I...I am..." begins Aido timidly

"usless, Yes you are that" says Ichijo's Grandfather

"grandfather thats a little..." says ichijo enterupting

"silence, now how much longer are you going to be a dead weight for Lord Kaname?" says Ichijo's grandather voice full of Venom.

At this Aido put his head down in shame the old man was right he was holding Lord Kaname back, even when being himself. He never ment any harm he was just being him and now he began to realize ho much of a bother he was to kaname. Like how he was always getting scolded just to be noticed by the pureblood prince. at that time he made up his mind he would never bother Kaname stands up and bows his head igroring the fatige and dizzy the hit emidiatly.

"I apoplogize it will never happen again" says Aido

"see that it dose'nt" says the older men in sync.

That was almost a month ago, and sence then Aido has been on his best behavior, but still avoiding Kaname.

"Aido...Aido..." hears Aido he looks around to see yuki cross no kuran walking twords him along with zero.

"well hello, Lady Kuran to what do i owe the pleasure?" says Aido bowing gracefully.

"well i have'nt seen you in a while and you have stoped acting up is something wrong?" questions yuki

"of course not Lady Yuki, I just decided to grow up that's all" says Aido smileing

"Did something happen? you look like you haven't slept or fed in weeks" says Zero

"no I was just catching up with my school work, cant disgrace the Aido name with bad grades no can i?" says Aido still smileing but feeling uncomfortable.

"did your father and the Ichijo's family says something to you?" questions zero

_(Curse the hunter for being so observant) thinks Aido in distess _

"no nothing at all now if you excuse me imust be going" says Aido as he turns around not looking where he is going. so he is quite surprized when he slames into something hard, causing him to lose ballance and tumble to the ground.

"Aido are you Alight?" says yuki running to his aid

"I'm fine i just..." begins Aido but is emidiatly voiceless as he stares into a pair of deep redish-brown eyes staring down at him_(Lord Kaname) thinks Aido_.

"Hanabusa?" says Akatski walking up behind Kaname

"h-hey kain, what's up?" question Aido eyes still locked with kanames.

"Not much, Looking for you acturaly and now you ran into us Litteraly" says kain

"u-Us?" says Aido, looking at kain

"yeah, Lord Kaname was looking for you and thought i knew where you would be, so here we are" says kain rubbing his neck.

"really, that interesting i've just been around it a big school is all we probley just missed each other"says Aido

"Yeah, it is a pretty big school so i guess that makes sence" says kain in agreement

"yeah, see so it was just coincidence that's all" says Aido turning on his hand and kness preparing to get up.

"Hanabusa" says kaname announcing his forgoten prescence to the buffeling young nobel

"y-yes Lord kaname?" says Aido in a trembeling voice

"Will you explain why you have been Avoiding me?" says the pureblood

"I... I have'nt b-been just busy" says Aido steadying hsi voice

"Oh I see then will you join me in my chambers later tonight?, say... midnight" says kaname

"we-well i am very busy so..." begins Aido as he stands up and turns to face kaname

"I insist" says Kaname is a suddened serious tone and eyes narrowed.

"I-I... yes Lord Kaname" says Aido bowing his head in defeat. He suddenly feels a hand grab his head and lift it up so he is face to face with kaname once more. Aido flenches at first but after awhile of nothing happening he looks to kaname walking away, fallowed by kain.

Aido turns and runs quickly and effortlessly avoiding everone as he makes to his room once in he locks the door and slides to the ground,and begins to sob.

_(mission to Avoid kaname... FAIL) thinks Aido_

To Be Continued -

Raggingchan- hey everyone so i just had this in a dream last nite and decided to post it cause i mean who dose'nt love Aido

Flamminchan - why do i have a feeling that Rido has something to do with this?

Ragginchan - mabey he dose... mabey he dose'nt

Flamminchan - GrRR TELL ME NOW(as she encases her self in angery Flames

Aido - ow too hot too hoTT!

Flamminchan - woops sorry Adio guess fire and ice don't mix

Ragginchan - i could of told ya that (DUH)

Flamminchan - DID YOU JUST DUH ME IN YOU MIND

Ragginchan - mabey...

Flamminchan - THAT'S IT I'LL MABEY YOU (as she grabs Ragginchan's neck and strangles her)

Yuki - well sence Ragginchan and flamminchan are busy i'll say it please review

Zero - Unless your Level E if you are then Die (points bloody rose at readers)


	2. Mission 2 - To Disapear

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own Vampire Knight but i do own this story

Frozen World

Chapter Two - Misson Two To Disapear

_Previously on Vampire Knight -_

_"Oh I see then will you join me in my chambers later tonight?, say... midnight" says kaname _

_"we-well i am very busy so..." begins Aido as he stands up and turns to face kaname_

_"I insist" says Kaname is a suddened serious tone and eyes narrowed._

_"I-I... yes Lord Kaname" says Aido bowing his head in defeat. He suddenly feels a hand grab his head and lift it up so he is face to face with kaname once more. Aido flenches at first but after awhile of nothing happening he looks to kaname walking away, fallowed by kain._

_Aido turns and runs quickly and effortlessly avoiding everone as he makes to his room once in he locks the door and slides to the ground,and begins to sob._

_(mission to Avoid kaname... FAIL) thinks Aido_

NOW-

Aido is panic paceing in his room while watching the clock it reads 8pm. Four hours he was supposed to meet Kaname and he couldn't be anymore nervous. Ussualy when he was sumoned to Kaname's chambers it was beacuse he was to be punished, but thats just it there was no reason for him to be punished. after all there was no way Kaname found out about his current condition so nothing to worry about right?...Right. so then why dose he have a feeling that he was in danger.

After pondering over it for almost an hour he decides to make a break for it. quickly and quiltey he packed his backpack full of this that he would need, food, water, money, clothes just the necesaties really. then he dressed in warm cloths, of course wearing long dress gloves to hide his hand and wists then a shirt, sweater, jacket, scarf combo for his top, and shorts, slacks, jeans, wool socks, boots for the botom.

Once done and ready to go he looks at the clock one more time to see it reads 10pm time to go, and with that he jumps out the window landing as gracefully as a cat on the ground below.

He takes one last look at the school then heads out. he passes the gate and walks into town. He heads for a hotel and orders a one night stay pays then heads to the room. once inside he calls his shoffer to pick him up and drive him to his familys forgotten manor in the country. the driver agrees and says to meet him in twenty.

Flashback driver POV -

Just as I was ready to head for bed the phone rings, I quickly get up and answers it.

"Aido household how may i help you?" I answer

"Driver, has Hanabusa contacted you recently?" asks Lord kaname

"why no my Lord the young master has yet to contact us, why?" I question

"Because Hanabusa is actting strange and avoiding me witch i do not like" says Lord Kaname

"now that you mention it, the young master has been actting different sence i found him passed out in a puddle of his own vomit on the floor and a broken glass near him, i was unsure what to do so io called the school and had them take care of him" i inform the Pureblood

"why was i not told of this?" questions Lord Kaname anger seeping into his voice

"I know not my Lord, all i do know is ever sence he had returned home from the nurse with Lord Aido and Lord Ichijo's grandfather he has not been the same" i say then quickly add "forgive Lord Kaname it is not my place".

For a moment all i can hear on the other end of the line is silence then a deep growl fallowed quickly by a short sigh.

"Lord Kaname?" i say cautiously

"I am still here, you don't have to worry i'll keep what you said private"says kaname

"yes thank you sire"

"in return when Hanabusa contacts you inform me emidately, once you do i will give you further instructions" says Lord Kaname calming down

"yes sire" i say and hang up no sooner do i hang up dose the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Dicen, thank goodness can you pick me up and drive me to the forgotten manor in the country" says the young master

"why? is something wrong are you alright young master?" i question with concern

"i-I'm fine i just need some time to my self away from my family and everyone elts" he says his voice full of distress

"yes, yes of course i will take you to your mothers manor emediatly, will twenty minutes work?"

"yes, thank you dicen"he says as he hangs up.

As soon as he dose i pick up the phone and dial.

"yes.." says Lord Kaname answering the phone

"the young master just called and asked me to meet him in town and dive him to his mothers forgotten manner"

"I see... very well you shall pick him up as agreed but stall him, take him shopping, anything till i call you" says Lord Kaname

"yes sire, but what are you going to do with the young master?"

"I will have everything prepared, so that i can find out what is going on with him and i will be acompanied by a few others, his cousins Kain and Rika for one then i'll also have yuki and zero as well, along with a few others"

"and this will?"

"together we will find what is wrong with him and fix the problem, just leave it to us" says Lord Kaname his voice full of sertianty.

end flashback -

Aido waits pasiantly for dicen to arive, all the while his hunger getting all the more intence and stronger. just as he decides to sink his teethinto his wrist a honk startles him back to reality. Aido quickly grabes his bag and heads for the car. when he arives dicen is there already door open. the rush of warmth is welcomed on Aidos freezing form.

Dicen quickly shuts the door sealing the warmth in the car, it embraces Aido like a warm bed. Dicen hands Aido a warm cup of hot chocolate witch he gladly accepts.

"young master, are you alright?" question dicen

"n-no ... not really, i-i'm just so tired" says Aido settleing into the back of the limo.

"young master, do you mind if i get some earands done, it wont take long and you can reat while you wait" says dicen

"sure, that sound good" says Aido still exaughsted

Dicen nodes sets the car temp and locks the door, taking the spare key in hand so that he would not have to wake Aido apon his return.

It takes Dicen nearly an hour before he is finished and gets the 'ok' call. so he quickly grabes his perchases and heads for the call what he sees as he looks through the window horiffys him.

He sees Aido the young master feeding on himself, he quickly puts the items in the trunk and slames it shut this startles Aido and he stops feeding on look in his eyes can only be discribed as horror. he says nothing as Dicen gets in.

_(mabey i should talk too him about it, then again mabey not. no i will let Lord Kaname and the others handle this i thinks the best thing for now is to stay quite) thinks Dicen _

The rest of the drive is agonizingly slow and quite. the drive takes about three hours it is nearly 2 am when they arive at the manor. Aido looks on in amazment the manors sky is completely blocked by the huge canapy the trees make overhead it litteraly block out all sunlight within a 5 mile radias perfect for sunlight hateing vampires.

_(I'm back mom, Here i'm home here i'm safe) thinks Aido_ as they drive up to the house.

as soon as the car stops Aido jumps out and spins around, while dicen grabes the all the bags. he watches on as Aido once more acts the the young master he knows and loves. _(tipical only here with her can he be carefree, he was always like this around lady Aido how i miss this) thinks Dicen_

"dicen lets go i want to get settlesd in as soon as possable" says Aido

"yes, right away young master" say Dicen

As soon as they enter the manor the entire place comes to life with candle light flames. Aido quickly goes up to his room and settles down while Dicen puts everything away.

After about 30 minutes Aido comes down, freshly showerd wearing only a pair of boxers and sleeping shorts. when he walks into the kitches dicen gasps at the sight he sees.

Aido's hands, wrist and arms are covered in pierce marks from self feeding. but what Dicen also notices is that there on the lift side of Aido's flawless skin stand two puncture marks.

"young master?" says dicen

"Rido caught up with me after the figth between him, zero and yuki, ever sence then... i dont know" says Aido hanging his head.

"Well now I Do, Hanabusa" says kaname walking out of the shadows.

"L-lo-lord K-Kan-kaname?!" says Aido as he feels the cold touch of death getting closer

"So much for not hidding anything Ha...na...bu...sa" says kaname slowly pernouncing every junchion of his name.

Aido gulps as the pureblood aproched him

_(mission to Disapear... FAIL) thinks Aido_

To Be Continued -

Ragginchan - well what do ya think?

flamminchan - I knew it, i just knew that phycodic vampire Rido had something to do with this

ragginchan - alright you were right shesh

yuki - poor Aido and i thought i saved him i failed

zero - you did not he just out smarted us

yuki - like Aido tried to do to kaname?

Kaname - yes but unlike rido Hanabusa Failed

Kain - miserabley

rika - agreed?

everyone minus Aido nodes in agreement

Aido - come on can't blame a guy for trying right?

Kaname - YES HANABUSA I CAN! (says kaname through clenched fangs while his eyes narrow, fangs lengthen and eyes turn blood thirsty crimson red

everyone takes 1 step back and istinatly lower thier voices

Kain- uh you mean 2

ragginchan - fine two

Rika - no you mean 3

Ragginchan - fine 3

yuki - you mean 4

Ragginchan - FIne 4 (i say while geting a bit annoyed)

Zero - you mean 5

ragginchan - FINE 5 ( i say even more annoyed)

Flamminchan - uh girl you mean 6

ragginchan - FINE THEN 6 DAMN STEPS BACK HAPPY NOW! ( i yell at the top of my lungs)

suddenly the air has a very dark and dangeruos aura, everyone now including Aido are ten steps back. i look behind me to see a very pissed Kaname (great, just great)

ragginchan - ah hi...(i squeek)

suddenly kaname grabs me and pierces my neck.

flamminchan -sence ragginchan is busy i'll says it please review unless you want to be bit

ragginchan - (walks back over to the others after being bitten) right now i hate all of you! (i whisper angerly)


	3. Mission 3 - To Lie

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own Vampire Knight but i do own this story

Frozen World

Chapter Three - Mission To lie

_Previously on Vampire Knight -_

_"Rido caught up with me after the figth between him, zero and yuki, ever sence then... i dont know" says Aido hanging his head._

_"Well now I Do, Hanabusa" says kaname walking out of the shadows._

_"L-lo-lord K-Kan-kaname?!" says Aido as he feels the cold touch of death getting closer_

_"So much for not hidding anything Ha...na...bu...sa" says kaname slowly pernouncing every junchion of his name._

_Aido gulps as the pureblood aproched him_

_(mission to Disapear... FAIL) thinks Aido_

NOW-

"Hanabusa, I am going to ask you this only once did he bite you?" says Kaname his eyes narrowing

"n-No lord Kaname, I think it's just my powers fully awakening" says Aido

"Really? if thats all you wont mind us staying the night, now would you?" says Kaname

"no of -course not Lord K-Kaname" says Aido nerviously

"wonderfull then, Dicen prepare some rooms for us and i will take the room next to Hanabusa" says kaname , making Aido uncomfortable.

"Yes, Sire right away" says dicen as he walks up stairs to reasy the rooms leaving Hanabusa at Kaname's Mercy.

"Hanabusa why don't we take a private walk in the garden just you and me?" questions Kaname as he put his arm around Aido's head.

"S-sure as you wish lord Kaname" states Aido and leads Kaname into the garden. Kaname fallows him closley never letting his eyes leave Aido's frightend form.

Soon they come to the garden, it is covered in roses with rose fountians and lush green grass for the flooring.

"so this is my mothers garden i come here once a month to take care of it Dicen handles the rest of it" says Aido as he escorts Kaname around the garden.

"yes... this seams far enough" says Kaname looking around the area. He then suddenly grabes Aido's arm pulling with such force it causes Aido to come face to face with Kaname.

"now Hanabusa I'm going to ask you one last time, did Rido Bite you?" questions Kaname while bearing his fangs.

"I...i don't...ng" begins Aido but stops due to the pressure that Kaname adds to his grip on both of Aido's Arms. The purebloods nails lengthening to a point where they are cutting into Aido's skin.

"DID HE?" says Kaname with athority in his voice as he eyes shift to a bloodthirsty red.

"Lord Kaname, Master Hanabusa dinner is ready" calls Dicen in the nick of time.

Aido hurry past Kaname and runs to the dinning hall joinning the others. Kaname fallows behind and takes his seat. the meal is quite and short. they all eat, and drink the blood tablets all except for Aido who only eats and drinks water. Aido hopes no one notices but Kaname dose so he ever so slightly bears his fangs and hisses only loud enough for Aido to hear.

Aido flenches when he hears it and flees to his room quickly. He locks the door, and locks the window and secures his entire room. fear showing all over his face, he quickly goes to bed and ducts under the covers and falls asleep.

that night he wakes up by beieng slamed against the wall he wakes up to see angery blood thirsty red eyes, and purewhite fangs beieng bared.

"HA-NA-BU-SA!" says an angery voice, when Aido looks around to see Kaname staring down at him. Aido gulps when he looks around to see Ice everywhere, everything covered and frozen in ice.

"L-Lo-Lord K-Kan-ame" says Aido stuttering in complete horror.

"Hanabusa enough games, this time you will answer me" says Kaname through snarling fangs" says Kaname as he drags Aido to the garden. once there he slames Aido to the wall, while bearing his fangs and alowing his eyes to deepen with anger.

"DID RIDO BITE YOU?!" yells Kaname as he places his mouth next to Aido's neak

"y-ye-yes-yes - Lord Ka-na-me- yes lord Kaname" yells Aido in fear as his eletric blue eyes fill with tears.

Kaname sighs and pulls Aido to a garden bench and lays him down on it. Aido tries to get up but Kaname places one hand on his chest easily stoping him.

"Aido You have angered me three time you tried to aviod me, you tried to diapear, and you tried to lie to me, not to mention you did not inform me of what was happening to you" says kanmae as he grabes Aido's sholder and uses his other hand to to move Aido's neak to the left.

"L-lord K-Kaname,?" says Aido hes voice full of fear

"Relax Aido, i am simply undoing what Rido did" says Kaname as he sinks his teeth into Aido's neak, Aido starts to stuggle as he feels Kaname's fangs pierce his flesh, he starts feeling lightheaded as the feeling of extacy hits him and his world goes black.

"Unkle you will pay for this" says Kaname as he picks up Aido and brings him inside.

To Be Contiued -


End file.
